


Exploration

by DelilahBlueEyes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Rushbelle, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahBlueEyes/pseuds/DelilahBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was prompted for Rushbelle smut that doesn't cause mental pain, cause apparently I was starting to cause damage with my angst for a while there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration

"Not now. I’m cataloguing herbs."

Belle’s tone was the same as when she’d fallen into one of their meager selection of books aboard the ship, distant and vague. The clipboard on her lap was filled with leaf samples that she was writing detailed notes about, color, shape, scent. Rush briefly toyed with the idea of brushing them away but knew she grew ornery when he tried to interrupt her work. The knowledge did not stop him from pressing close against her back and placing his lips against the smooth line of her throat.

Hardly the most important task to be accomplished on this trip, love. Besides, we have at least an hour to play with before anyone comes to check on us.” One hand slipped around her waist to rest against her ribs as the other drifted across the neckline of her blouse, his nails scratching gently through the space between her breasts.

"Nick," she chided, though her head lifted fractionally and he knew she wasn’t entirely uninterested in his actions. Her chest rose and fell more rapidly than usual as his hand burrowed beneath her blouse, cupping one lovely little breast as his other hand began to toy with the waistband of her jeans. “We’re meant to be working. Colonel Young said-"

"I don’t give a good goddamn what Young said. You have been wrapped up in your work far too much today. I’m beginning to feel a bit neglected." At the first touch of the fingers he’d finally worked down into her panties against her curls, she dropped her head back onto his shoulder with a defeated sigh. 

"This is not like you, Nicholas. You’re usually all about work and leave it to me to drag you off to bed after your 48 hour stints of coding and tuck you in. Why are you so…"

"Darling, you’re sitting in the middle of a field with all of your considerable focus directed at a handful of scientific samples, you’re wearing my favorite pair of pants in the history of human clothing and and you look entirely fuckable. A beautiful woman conducting experiments… What could possibly be sexier than that?"

She dropped her clipboard then and spun onto her knees, startling him when she launched herself at him. He fell back with an easy laugh but rolled her under him when he was sure it would not hurt either of them. 

"Alright, but when I go back with my notes half done I’m leaving it to you to explain exactly what distracted me." She helped him to shove her jeans down her legs, giggling when the tall grasses brushed her bare legs.

"Oh, sweet Belle. By the time I’m done with you I can guarantee that no one will have the courage to ask what they can plainly see. You will look the absolute picture of a well seen-to woman," he growled, jerking her panties swiftly down her legs as she undid his jeans.

"Less promising, more seeing to, please," she demanded with a saucy little grin.

He returned the grin as he shoved his pants and boxers down to his knees and placing himself at her entrance. “Ask and you shall receive, love.” 

True to his word, Rush made sure it was very clear what they’d spent the afternoon up to, if by the sight of her cotton underwear peeking from his back pocket if not by the self-satisfied smirk on his face.


End file.
